zawiarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
For the Normal Mode Guide. * For the Ultra Mode Guide. This guide will help you get started on the game if you are having troubles. First run # Follow the location for the Speed Potion and equip it. # Click on your equip button and use the gold you gained to buy the second accessories slot. # With leftover gold, buy and/or the best weapon or armor you can afford. # Start a new game. Second run # Head south, working your way left around the bridges until you hit zone 4,950. # Take the south-west path to zone 6,710, then west to zone 7,111. There is a chest to the left that contains about 100,000 gold. # Buy two Desteny Armlet +1 and equip them. # Head north-east, past the statues, and then east, into the forest and enter the portal (zone 22,330). # Follow the path south when you first enter, eventually you will make it do a crossroad # Turn left into zone 11,200. # Exit via the blue portal exit and open the chest up to receive Shield of God and about 400,000 gold. # Buy the third and fourth accessory slot. # With the leftover gold, buy either the best weapon or armor you can afford. # Start a new game. Third run # # # In zone 7,111, head north-west, and then west to zone 17,100. (Do not pass the statues). # Take the north fork. # Just past the bridge, take the west fork. # Go west across the mini bridge, then east to find a chest. # Buy a Desteny Armlet +2 and equip it. # Start a new run. Fourth run # # # # # # # Buy a second Desteny Armlet +2 and equip it. # Turn back around and continue east this time, heading towards a temple. # Go around to the right, go towards the temple on the top, slightly go south-west into the portal. # Head west and follow the path to a chest. # Exit back out and go north, west, north to another portal. # If you run out of energy, you will have about 5 seconds to run and grab a chest. # Head east and follow the path to another chest. # Start a new run. Fifth run # # # # # # # # # # # # # With 950,000 gold, buy the fourth accessory slot. # With leftover gold, buy a third Desteny Armlet +1, 1-3 HP Gem +2. Equip these in your second set loadout. # Start a new game. Sixth run+ # Repeat the fifth run until step 12, then follow the list below. Step 14 is optional, as if you got leftover gold, buy any items you can afford. # Buy your third Desteny Armlet+2 and the first EXP Book v.2. # Start a new game. # Buy the weapon Splash, three EXP Book v.1. # Start a new game. # Buy the armor Leather Armor and a second EXP Book v.2. # Start a new game. # Follow the HP Potion route. # Start a new game. Optional runs # Repeat step 1 of the sixth run. # Buy Valkyrian Armor, Katzbalger, any/all Gems +3. # If you want to finish off buyable items, under 950k, you can repeat this as many times as you like to get all items from the shop. Category:Guide